What If?
by senbonzakurablues
Summary: What if some characters from Bleach met others that they didn't meet in the anime/manga? Find out here! It was a spur of the moment idea.Feel free to pitch some more ideas. Be warned tha i only update whenever I feel like it!


I'm going through a case of minor writer's block, and I needed to let a little of the anxiousness out of me, so I thought that this might be a good way to let it out. Anyway, I started thinking about what would happen if some certain characters from Bleach never met, or some of them met someone that they didn't get to meet in the anime/manga. So I'm going to do a some short stories that could explain what would happen.

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, I'M JUST USING THE CHARACTERS OUT OF IT FOR MY OWN ENTERTAINMENT, NOT FOR MONEY.**

______________________________________________________________________________

This is what would possibly happen if Grimmjow met Rangiku. It takes place after Ichigo and the others rescue Orihime, and get out of Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow and Ichigo have become friends, even though they're a shinigami and an arrancar, and they are training at Urahara's underground triaining room. It just so happens that Rangiku and a few other's got to stay in the World of the Living and enjoy themselves for a while.

"All right let's stop for the day Grimmjow, I'm starting to get a little hungry."

"Alright, but we finish tommorow." Grimmjow, who was in his release form, sat down on a rock and started to clean his paws.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" came a loud girly shriek from somewhere in the training grounds. The noise echoed so they weren't sure where it came from.

The noise scared Grimmjow so bad that he hissed really loud and ran behind a rock and started to shake. From where Ichigo was standing he could see Grimmjow and he started laughind at the sight of the oh-so-greater-than-everyone-else arrancar, or rather kitty-cat, shaking in fear. He dared not let Grimmjow see him laughing, or else he'd never hear the end of it.

Apparently the noise had been none other that Rangiku Matsumoto, because she came walking towards Ichigo laughing so hard that she was about to fall over from lack of oxygen. She tried to say a few things, but nothing seemed to make sense so she just waited till she could breathe again.

"Phew! That was funny! Where did the other person go that was here Ichigo? I wanna see who the fraidy-cat was that ran off like crazy after I tried to scare both of you, bit apparently onlly scared him!!"

"He's behind that rock over there." Ichigo pointed to the rock that Grimmjow was happily skipped over there and looked behind the rock.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S A KITTY-CAT!!!!!!!!!!!! He's so cute!!!!!"

This was the first time Grimmjow had been afraid of a woman. He wanted to get away from this woman, and fast before she could do anything to him that would hurt his pride. Apparently he wasn;t quick enough in his getaway, 'cause Rangiku grabbed his tail and started dragging him towards Ichigo.

"Let me go, woman! And I am not a damn kitty-cat, I'm a panther!!"

"Whatever, you're still a kitty, and I'm not letting you go 'till I'm done with you! I'm going to give you a bath,-"

"NOOOOO!!!!!'

"Dress you up with bows, and other girly things,-"

"NOOOOOOO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!"

"And then I'm going to take pictures and show everybody my work of art!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Now sion my lap kitty-kitty, so I can brush your hair.'

"No! And don;t call me kitty-kitty, dammit!!"

"Yes! And if you don't come it'll get a lot worse."

"I said no!!!"

"I'll give you some milk and catnip when we're finished~!

"Hmmmm, okay. Anything but pink though, okay."

"I can't promise that!"

Ichigo never thought that Grimmjow would give into bribery so easily. Hmmm, maybe he should use that in the future.....

And as for Rangiku's work or art(Grimmjow), let's just say he's either going to have to walk around with a bag on his head for a while or never go outside again.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I actually feel kind of releived from writing this! Feel free to pitch in some ideas in what other what if? questions I could do. If you actually read this thing all the way through, then yaaay! you must have thought it was pretty good, and worth reading!!! Please reveiw and help pitch ideas.


End file.
